


For Mats

by myomegaisblind



Series: Zlatan的情史 [2]
Category: Footbal RPF
Genre: Doc!Matic, M/M, Slut!Mats, Threesome - M/M/M, Zlatan is so upset
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/pseuds/myomegaisblind
Summary: Zlatan是怎么失去Mats的，或者，Zlatan从来没得到过Mats





	For Mats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogerIsMyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/gifts).



> 帕金森卡文了，更个番外，发生在帕金森之前。

番外1  
Zlatan讨厌这个日子。  
他凌晨两点起床准备原材料，忙前忙后了六七个小时，最后赶制出了一打咖啡冰淇淋夹心巧克力蛋。

咚，咚，咚。  
Zlatan犹豫着敲响了房门，那个曾经和他度过甜蜜而疯狂的四个月时光的男人小跑着过来打开了门。  
“Zlatan！”男人脸上的笑容就像阳光一样刺眼。  
“嗨，Mats，”Zlatan尴尬地冲他笑着，他递上手里的盒子，“你的蛋。”  
Mats翻了个白眼，“谢谢你了，蛋蛋专家。”他伸手接过了礼盒邀请Zlatan进屋坐坐。  
“哦，不了，我相信你正和Nemanja忙着准备纪念日活动呢。”Zlatan说完转身要走，Mats赶紧抓住了他的手，大声向屋里喊着，“Nema！快点出来！Zlatan来了！”  
他曾经的好友边在围裙上擦手边迈着大步走过来，“Zlatan！”他用力拥抱了Zlatan，几乎是拽着他进了屋里。“Mats告诉我你早上会过来送他最爱吃的巧克力蛋，我做了三人份的早餐。”所以现在Zlatan不得不留下来了。  
两人的餐桌是个不太大的圆桌，三个高大的男人正好围着坐了一圈。Mats给了他三根不同味道的德国香肠，几片奶酪和两个牛角面包，最后给了他一大块猪肘，“这是Nema刚学会的，跟我家乡的一模一样！”  
Zlatan面对这么丰盛的早餐有点不知所措，他通常不吃这些高热量的东西，但是盛情难却，而且Nemanja的手艺确实不错。他边吃边听着两个人讲这一年来他们所经历的事，基本上就是在秀恩爱。他们讲到想要收养一个孩子，他们已经确定了，只差最后的手续，Mats给他看了照片，是一个相当壮实的白胖小子，只有几个月大，他们甚至已经想好了名字，Ludwig。  
“德国名字？”Zlatan来回看着两个人的表情。  
Nemanja撇撇嘴，“他说了算，他什么都说的算。”他的表情逐渐变成微笑的宠溺，Mats只是斜眼看着他笑。  
Zlatan看着两个人，觉得自己快要瞎了，“Mats，”他受不了了，他要报复，“你胖了。”  
Mats愣住了，他扭头瞪着Nemanja，“你说没有那么明显的！”他翻了个白眼，然后笑着看Zlatan，“从你那出来之后我跟Nema说了你只给我吃蔬菜水果和烤鸡胸肉，Nema就开始天天给我吃这些东西！”他比划着眼前的香肠猪肘奶酪，“我胖了二十斤！”  
Zlatan赶紧把最后的半根香肠塞进嘴里，“我吃完了！谢谢你们的款待。”  
“呃……”Mats愣了一下，“你吃好了？”  
“对！我还要回去准备一下，我得……呃……准备……棉花糖巧克力……”Zlatan开始语无伦次了，他现在只想离开这里。  
“棉花糖巧克力？”Mats有些诧异，“那是什么新品种吗？”  
“对，当然，但还没太成熟。”  
“成熟了可以让我尝尝吗？”Mats满脸期待的说。  
“当然，你是我所有新品的第一个品尝者。”好极了，太棒了，现在他还得没日没夜的去研究一款莫名其妙的新品，天知道棉花糖和巧克力怎么搞到一起。他的目光去找Nemanja想要和他道别，然后发现昔日老友正阴沉着脸看他。“你也是，Nema！我估计下个月产品就成熟了，我带一打给你们两个！”  
“很期待，我的老朋友，你是个天才！”Nemanja微笑着说。  
“那……我走了，再见！再次谢谢你们的热情接待！”Zlatan落荒而逃了。  
“狗屁的纪念日！”Zlatan回到车上猛轰油门，嗖的一下蹿了出去。他气得差点撞上拐角处那户人家的篱笆。

所谓的纪念日，是Mats和Nemanja相爱的那一天，具体是哪一天呢，就是那甜蜜的四个月的最后一天，Zlatan决定玩点新鲜的，给那个欲求不满的小婊子Mats多叫一个大屌——Nemanja。哈！真是个天才主意。  
那么小婊子Mats是谁？Mats是个决策失败导致破产的企业家，后来Zlatan明白了，简单点说，他选择在这一地区大批涌入中东难民的时候开一家正宗德国餐馆，就是卖些烤肘子，大香肠什么的，难民们砸了他的店抢了他的钱，他能活到现在已经是个奇迹了。然后百无聊赖身无分文的Mats决定忘掉这一切重新开始，他随即注册了一个grindr账号四处撒网，然后他发现了Zlatan这号人物。  
那么Zlatan又是谁呢？Zlatan是这个星球上最接近上帝的基佬，他身高体壮体脂率不超过5，但他偏偏是个甜品师。而最开始吸引Mats的就是他头像上五颜六色的糖果。两人聊天的过程中Zlatan给Mats发了自己的正面全裸照，背面全裸照，然后Mats再也按奈不住了，他提出要和Zlatan见面。“我非得见识一下他屁股上那两朵大菊花不可。”他对自己说。  
那是个寒风凛冽的冬日，Mats不得不把自己裹成一个大肉粽奔赴Zlatan糖果店，他们选择在那见面，因为Mats想要顺便尝尝那的巧克力。Mats除了家里的钥匙和一些现金什么都没带，他原本只是想约个炮，吃个巧克力，然后美滋滋地回家睡觉，他可没想到这一去就是四个月。  
Zlatan的店面挺显眼，一排硕大的白色“Zlatan糖果店”字样周边是一堆吵闹配色的各色糖果图案，看起来相当吸引人。Zlatan本人也相当吸引人。当然了，他发型古怪穿着古怪，性格也非常古怪，但Mats感觉一切都非常新鲜。Zlatan给了他一颗牛奶巧克力软心的巧克力蛋，Mats马上沉醉其中了，于是吃完这颗蛋他立刻被室内高温催促着脱光了衣服，准备好了去吃Zlatan裆下那两颗蛋。  
Zlatan甚至没来得及完全脱下裤子，他刚把裤子的拉链拉开Mats就用嘴隔着内裤去咬他的阴茎，他灵巧的舌头很快濡湿了内裤上的阴茎轮廓。Zlatan被这突如其来的一切冲昏了头脑，他愣在那里任由这个差不多跟他一样高壮的男人富有技巧地为他做口活，等他终于忍不住射出来，对方又火急火燎地把肥厚的臀部凑到他还在痉挛抽搐的阴茎。  
“嘿，嘿，嘿，”Zlatan勉强保持着清醒摁住了对方不断在他面前拱动的臀部，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“Mats！！我是Mats，嗨，Zlatan，很高兴认识你，现在可以操我了吗？”  
“嗨，Mats，Zlatan乐意为您效劳。”

Mats不是那种喜欢在性爱后温存的人，他只想操完就拍拍屁股走人。但是今天他真的不想动，刚才他们就在店里横冲直撞地换了三个姿势做爱，每到一个展示台边上Mats就在想“这个看起来很好吃”。这个店里大概有三四十种糖果，Mats想要尝遍每一种。  
Zlatan压在他身上像是睡着了，Mats推了他一下，“嘿，Zlatan，你觉得……我可以留下吗？”  
Zlatan大喜过望。

收银台这一侧的墙上有一道与墙融为一体的门，远一些看根本看不出来，这道门后面就是Zlatan的生活区，三个房间，一个卫生间，还有一个地下室。他们几乎在每一个地方都做过，然后有一天Mats执意要去地下室玩玩。  
“哇哦，这真是太棒了。”他们进入到阴暗潮湿的地下室，一股发潮发霉的味道打在两个人的脸上。  
“棒？”Zlatan快要被熏得睁不开眼。  
“棒呆了！”Mats兴奋地看着Zlatan，从他那放光的眼神来看，肯定是想到了相当变态的主意。“我们可以玩监禁游戏！”  
“哇哦，那可真是……”Zlatan皱起了眉头，“那是什么？”  
“把我关在这里，把我锁在墙上，你每天像个变态一样进来操我，我们可以玩出几百个花样来！我们还可以玩强奸游戏！”Mats说得眉飞色舞。Zlatan心里琢磨着到底谁才是变态。  
“你不觉得这个味道有点让人……”Zlatan被这个想法震撼得大脑已经搜索不出合适的语言，“提不起兴趣？”  
“我们要改造一下这里！”Mats又拉着Zlatan回到了卧室，他毫不费力地找到了一些装修概念图，这让Zlatan怀疑他其实预谋已久，他看着那些像刑房一样的照片，也不由得阴茎抽动起来。他们看着那些房间的图片当即干了一发。

一个月后Mats终于如愿以偿住进了他的“牢房”。而在此期间他们采购了不下三十种按摩棒及按摩棒衍生品疯狂实验，而Mats最喜欢的是一个像怪物触手一样粗长的软绵绵的东西。Zlatan有的时候真的不太懂Mats，他看起来像个一本正经的白领式人物，有一次Mats回了趟家拿来一套看起来相当昂贵的西装，还戴上了一副金属边眼镜，只是为了让Zlatan干他之前把那光洁的布料撕碎，然后扯掉那副可怜的眼镜一脚踩扁（Zlatan不得不承认这确实很火辣）。他表面上是个非常富有男子汉气息的高大猛男，却经常做出一些娇俏少女的动作，而Zlatan只是痴痴地一旁看着。但说实话Mats的性癖就与少女之类的词相去甚远了。  
“快，把我绑在墙上的铁环上！”Mats迫不及待地躺在软皮面地板上，把双手高高举过头顶，一脸期待地看着Zlatan，Zlatan照做了。  
“现在，出去！”Mats命令道。  
“什么？”Zlatan有点懵。  
“四个小时后，趁我熟睡的时候进来‘强暴’我。”Mats边说边舔着嘴唇，眼里闪着期待的光芒。  
于是四个小时后Zlatan像个猛兽一样撕碎了Mats的衣服，抓着他的头发，一口一个“婊子”“贱人”的把两个人操上了高潮，这可能是Mats到这里的两个多月以来他最爽的一次性爱。等他稍微恢复了神志后发现Mats蜷缩在墙角，嘴里发出细碎的哼哼唧唧的哭声。Zlatan吓坏了，他轻轻扳过他的身体想确定他还好不好，结果发现Mats边流泪边粗喘着说，“妈的太刺激了，啊，太他妈爽了”。  
我是怎么挖到这种珍宝的，Zlatan扪心自问。  
之后他们在这间地下室换着花样玩了18天。

早在那个时候Zlatan就该发现Mats是个欲求不满的婊子，但他高出天际的自信心令他忽视了这一点，直到他们在一起的第118天，Mats开始对两个人的性爱变得不再那么兴致盎然。  
当时漫长阴冷的冬天已经结束，面对窗外开始变得花花绿绿的春景，Mats说，“我觉得日子有些冷清。”Zlatan慌了。  
Zlatan知道自己对Mats是有感情的，那种就算不做爱也想每天跟他腻在一起的感情。但是Mats显然不这么想。Mats只跟他谈论性爱的999种花样，巧克力的99种花样，和自己最爱的9种咖啡，剩下的时间两人在玩游戏中度过，他们从不谈情说爱。Zlatan在第18天的时候想到要和Mats谈恋爱，在第118天的时候他还是不知道该怎么谈，现在，他们可能连炮友都做不了了。  
但是Zlatan是何许人也，他总能在关键时刻想到一个主意，虽然通常都是馊主意，但有时候也管用。  
这次他想到了他的老朋友马蒂奇，肛肠科医生，所以，厉害角色。Zlatan的想法很简单，既然一个已经不能满足Mats，那就来两个。  
他小心翼翼的把这个主意说给Mats听，Mats脸上的表情精彩纷呈，就在Zlatan紧张得想要收回的时候他听到对方说：“那我们什么时候开始？今晚？”  
“呃……”Zlatan感到有些措手不及，“不，我恐怕今晚不行，我、我只是先跟你商量，我还没有跟他联系。”  
Mats立刻恢复了那种觉得生活冷清的状态，Zlatan立刻满口答应让马蒂奇尽快赶过来。Zlatan原本有些担心马蒂奇会拒绝，但对方只是问他“有照片吗？”，一张Mats正在自慰的正面全裸照足以搞定一切。

Mats洗好了澡穿着Zlatan宽大的浴袍仰面躺倒在沙发上面，等到那个高大英俊、穿着一丝不苟，看起来跟Zlatan完全不是一路人的医生进来，他的眉毛快要飞进发际线里了。  
“你好啊，医生，”Mats的脸上现出戏谑的笑容，“看来你医术高明是有原因的。”  
“你好啊，胡梅尔斯先生，”马蒂奇的脸上倒是看不出什么波澜，“希望最近你没有再乱塞什么东西进去。”  
“哦，”Mats满不在乎地甩甩手，“我现在熟练多了。而且Zlatan也很是经验丰富。”  
Zlatan这时候才走进来关上了门，抬头看看两个人，“我猜你们已经认识彼此了？”  
“Mats，”Mats慢悠悠地起身去跟马蒂奇握手。  
“Nemanja，”看到对方皱起的眉头，马蒂奇接着说，“省事点，你可以叫我Nema。”

Mats不是会故作姿态装腼腆的人，他只是懂得如何勾起性爱对象的性趣，让气氛变得火辣。现在他靠在沙发背上，一只脚撑在沙发上，一只脚放松地在地上晃着，没有内裤遮挡的私处在宽大的浴袍下若隐若现。他一边舔着嘴唇一边轻轻的把胸前的浴袍拉开一点，露出洁白的胸膛，他本来就带着一些迷离感的眼神懒洋洋的来回扫着面前两个男人。  
Zlatan开始迫不及待地脱下自己的外套，而Nemanja解开了腰带扔到一旁，然后猛地扑到Mats身边抓住他的下巴亲吻他亮晶晶的嘴唇，这个突然的动作令Zlatan猝不及防，他磕磕绊绊地解着自己的腰带踩在脚下，随后也扑在Mats身上啃咬着他的脖颈。  
Mats热烈地回应着Nemanja的吻，他的左手捧着Nemanja的脸，右手抚着Zlatan的脖子，他从未感受过这种欢愉。过了一会儿他别开脸又去亲吻Zlatan，Nemanja去啃咬舔舐他左侧的锁骨，手却下移来到了Mats的胸部。说实话Mats他……没有什么胸部，Nemanja干巴巴地揉搓了一阵之后只好直接去找他的乳头，他的食指和拇指碾压揉搓着那颗小小的乳珠，时不时坏心眼地用指甲轻轻地掐一下，这使得Mats不得不脱离开Zlatan的吻仰起头忘情地呻吟。  
Zlatan这时才想起去照顾Mats敏感的乳头，但Nemanja的大手堂而皇之地挡在中间。Zlatan只好隔着浴袍去逗弄Mats的睾丸，那双细长的大手灵活地摆弄着两颗沉甸甸的蛋。伴随着逐渐高亢的呻吟声，Mats的颈子伸得长长的，Zlatan就势趴在他身上啄吻着他的脖颈，然后用双唇磨蹭着他的喉结，Nemanja则咬着他左侧的耳垂，湿滑调皮的舌头不时戳着他的耳廓。Mats努力控制着自己不要没出息的现在就射出来。  
Nemanja先停止了这无休止的亲吻，起身脱下了自己的衣物，而Zlatan还在啃着Mats的下巴尖，Nemanja打断这个吻，强硬地掰过Mats的下巴，用自己的阴茎头顶着Mats的鼻子尖，“尝尝这个，小婊子。”Mats抬眼撇着胆敢这样强横的Nemanja，然后嗤嗤的笑着轻轻舔了一下铃口。Zlatan也抬起身飞速地脱下了碍事的衣物，已经开始抬头的阴茎一下子弹了出来，他也学着Nemanja的样子跪在沙发上，用阴茎戳着Mats的脸。  
Mats的目光来回追着两个人的脸，最后他一手握住一根阴茎以同样的频率撸动起来。Nemanja哼出了声，手抓上了Mats黑棕色的卷发，于是Mats决定先舔Nemanja的阴茎，这显然引起了Zlatan的不满，他也从另一边抓住了Mats的头发，Mats不满地哼哼着，但还是调转了脑袋又吃进了Zlatan的阴茎。最后他不得不采取一边吸一口的战略忙活起来，两头都发出了满意的呻吟声。  
Zlatan先脱了身，他马上就要射出来了。他原本不太习惯跟另一个人分享Mats，即便是好哥们也不行，但他脑子里像是有一只小鸟，一直在最深处愉悦地哼鸣，因为他发现多了一个人之后Mats看起来更加放荡了，他的身上被啃咬的全是从粉红到紫红的吻痕，眼角也泛着可疑的红晕，这真的太他妈火辣了。  
Zlatan迫不及待地撕开了原本是属于他的浴袍，Mats那比脸上白嫩很多的躯干伴着突如其来的清凉弹动起来，他的阴茎像被禁锢已久的野兽逃脱了牢笼一样跟着跳出来。Nemanja看着这一切发出了大声的惊叹，引来Mats淫荡的目光在他身上逡巡，他半张着那带着俏皮弧度的嘴，冲着两个人挑挑眉毛，“开干吗，士兵？”  
Zlatan轻车熟路地来到Mats两腿之间，抬起两条粗壮的腿就对准了那个甜蜜的穴口戳刺进去，Mats被这一下顶得失去平衡，他的身子向沙发坐垫倒下去，而Nemanja这时候出现在他身侧扶住了他，然后再一次把还在挺立着的阴茎送到他嘴边。  
“这张嘴也别闲着。”Nemanja强硬地掰开Mats的嘴，把阴茎送了进去。  
两个入口被同时填满的感觉令Mats一时间有些晕头转向，他半阖着眼，试图专注于眼前这根阴茎——他可不想一个不留神咬上这根漂亮的大家伙，但下面那张嘴里那根毫无怜悯的家伙却不愿意失去它应有的关注，Zlatan好像比平时更加有侵略性，他掐着自己膝盖窝的大手下面恐怕要出现淤青了。  
与此同时Nemanja听着Zlatan一浪高过一浪的呻吟声，感觉到Mats被操得越来越力不从心，他温热的嘴经常因为要腾出时间发出浪叫而离开他的阴茎。他一把推开了马上要飘上云端的Zlatan，“兄弟，换个位置。”  
Zlatan被这一把推得有些发蒙，但他还是不情不愿地离开了那个绵软的穴口，在他的阴茎从那热腾腾的穴口里出来突然接触有些冰冷的空气时，他差点就要射出来了。两头都失去了饱胀感的Mats迷迷糊糊地发出不满的哼唧声，催促着两个人尽快各归其位。  
Nemanja走过去，搬动Mats的腰身，让他变成了跪趴在沙发上的姿势，Mats被操得软绵绵的身子用了好久才知道自己要摆成一个什么样子，他尽力的用胳膊撑住自己的上半身，屁股高高地撅起来，那个被操得深红的穴口完全的暴露在Nemanja阴茎底下。Nemanja着迷的看着那两片厚实的臀瓣，却没有急于让自己操进去，他的大手用力地拍打了右边的臀瓣，激起Mats一声惊呼，一个红彤彤的掌印出现在白皙的臀瓣上。“啪！”左边的也挨了一巴掌，Nemanja着了魔一样不停地掌掴两片臀瓣，直到整个臀部变得嫣红起来，那个深红色的穴口受到这些刺激不停地一张一合，Mats不停地粗喘着，他费力地扭过头来看着Nemanja，“求你了，操我吧。”  
“你应该说，求你操我，”Nemanja使劲揉搓着红肿的臀瓣，他俯下身在Mats的耳边接着说，“Daddy。”  
Mats大大的呼出一口气，“求你操我，Daddy。”  
已经被晾在一旁好久的Zlatan没有错过这两个人的窃窃低语，他被那个称呼气得差点夺门而出，他也曾经试过跟Mats玩Sugar Daddy那一套，但Mats看起来并不感冒，而现在他居然只是屁股上挨了几巴掌就非常痛快地叫出了“Daddy”。Zlatan掰过Mats冲着Nemanja的脸，在Nemanja操进去之前填满了Mats那张擅长胡说八道的大嘴。  
Nemanja也紧随其后操进了那个欲求不满的穴口，Mats的眼角立刻溢出了泪花，他委屈巴巴地抬起水汪汪的眼睛看着Zlatan，但Zlatan并不打算宽恕他，两头都操得更加卖力了，Zlatan死死地抓住他的下巴，当后面的操干让他无法呼吸时，他也不能挣脱Zlatan的阴茎赢得喘息的机会。他被口中的大家伙呛住，眼里泛起更多的泪水，Zlatan这才放过他让他有机会喘息，他抬起Mats的下巴四目相对，然后俯下身去舔舐Mats顺着眼角流下的泪水。  
Nemanja边不时地拍打着Mats的臀部边操着穴口，他的大手抓着Mats的腰肢，在那里也留下了一对对称的掌印。他有时会趴在Mats的背上在他的后脖颈处啜出一个紫红色的痕迹，有时又去咬住对方肩膀上那一块凸起的肌肉。他满意地看着他留下的这些爱痕，不知不觉地加快了操干的速度，没用多久他就尽数射进了Mats的身体里。  
Zlatan还有些在气头上，他不耐烦地看着Nemanja的阴茎以近乎肉眼不可见的慢速退出Mats的身体，而Mats在这过程中也尖叫着攀上了高潮，他射在了沙发上，而Zlatan这时候突然意识到自己忘记罩沙发罩了。  
Zlatan带着怒火拉起Mats已经被操得软绵绵的身体，他站立着把还是硬邦邦的阴茎滑进Mats填满了精液的松软穴口，然后拉着他一屁股坐在了沙发上，在重力的作用下Zlatan的阴茎一下子操到了最深处，Nemanja坐在沙发的另一头，看着一个坚硬的物体支起了Mats平坦的小腹，原本还在高潮余韵中有些意识模糊的Nemanja立刻清醒了，他在后悔没有带任何摄影装备录下这一段性感得令人喷鼻血的画面，Zlatan的大家伙确实让人印象深刻。  
Mats尖叫了起来，他向后仰着身体完全失去了力气，头枕着Zlatan的肩膀，脚也从沙发上滑了下去。Zlatan不得不承受着Mats的全部重量。他们就着这个姿势呆了一会儿，Mats屁股里留着的Nemanja的精液顺着他的大腿向外溢出，然后Zlatan托起Mats的臀部，Mats也重新蹲坐在沙发上，用上一些力气让Zlatan好好地操自己。这个姿势令Zlatan的阴茎很容易在运动中戳刺到Mats的前列腺，Mats的呻吟声越来越高亢破碎，在一段近乎疯狂的高速戳刺之后，两个人同时达到了高潮，他们的叫声几乎掀翻了整个房顶，而Nemanja只是一直在着迷地看着Mats的小腹。  
Zlatan平复了一会儿之后飞速抽出自己的阴茎，这让Mats轻微抽搐了一小会儿，然后Zlatan几乎是把Mats甩到了沙发上。Mats侧过身体，任由两个人混合的精液争先恐后的溢出自己的穴口。随后他平躺在那里，大大方方地向两个性伴侣展示着自己布满爱痕的身体。  
Nemanja还是坐在沙发的一端，Mats的头靠着他的大腿根，他伸出一只手拨弄着Mats凌乱的卷发，然后又去轻抚那精心修饰过的剑眉，他看着卷翘黑长的睫毛扇动着，有一种想要吻上去的冲动。  
“今天就到这里吧，Nema，我要睡了。”Zlatan的声音突然响起，Nemanja的手像触电一样缩回来，他腾地站起身瞪大了眼睛看着Zlatan，“哦，没错，我也得赶紧回家睡一觉，明天还要上班。我可以借用一下淋浴吗？”  
“当然，别客气。”  
Nemanja急匆匆的冲完澡回到那间屋子穿衣服，Mats依旧赤裸着仰面躺在那张沾满了精液的沙发上，Zlatan则拿上了换洗衣物去洗澡。Nemanja看到茶几上有一部手机，他知道那不是Zlatan的，所以一定是Mats的，他拿起手机惊喜的发现Mats没有设置解锁码，他迅速找到通讯录往里面输入了自己的电话号码，然后拨打了自己的手机，一接通就迅速挂断。Nemanja听着浴室里传来的水声，站在沙发边上看着Mats还泛着红晕的脸，最后他选择轻轻亲吻Mats的额头……

Mats最近更加的心不在焉，他做爱时的叫声令Zlatan鄙视他的演技，不做爱的时候他就对着手机傻笑，就好像他是个情窦初开的少女一样。  
Zlatan没再提过Nemanja这个人，但一个星期后Nemanja自己找上门来了，他们假装一切都好地又来了一次，结束后Nemanja对他说：“今天太晚了，我可以留下来吗？”Zlatan开始面露不悦，“就像过去那样，兄弟，打游戏打到半夜，记得吗？”Nemanja站起来拍拍Zlatan的肩膀，还没等Zlatan作出任何评价就奔到浴室里自顾自的把水流开到最大。  
五个小时后，天刚蒙蒙亮，Zlatan半睁着眼去准备糖果的原材料，而Nemanja爬到了他和Mats共享的床上，他迫不及待地拉着睡得迷迷糊糊的Mats又打了一炮。

“这样是不是不太好。”Nemanja在浴室里吻着Mats被啃咬得红肿的嘴唇。  
“我说了我跟Zlatan不是情侣关系。”虽然这么说，但Mats的语气也不那么确定。  
“可是我们毕竟是在他的房子里，”Nemanja抬起眉毛瞪着Mats，希望他能有所回应，但是并没有等到什么，他接着说，“背着他，”Mats还是低着头不吱声，“做爱。”  
“你爱我吗，Nema？”Mats突然抬起头探寻地看着他。  
Nemanja有些发蒙，他在说什么？他们不过认识了一个星期，打了三炮，短讯聊了七天，这就能说是爱了吗？他皱起眉头盯着Mats的眼睛，想要确定Mats是不是在开玩笑，但他丝毫没有看出玩笑的成分，他们已经对视了太久，久得他就要沉没在Mats深棕色的眼睛里，“我爱你，Mats。”

很不幸的，Zlatan知道这一天迟早要来，Mats不爱他，只是爱他的大屌，现在另一根天赋异禀的大屌的主人恰好是Mats的菜，那他什么也不能做了。他原本以为自己会非常愤怒，愤怒到想把这对狗男男双双丢进店面对过街道拐角处的大垃圾桶里，但他没有，他只是标志性地抬起自己的眉毛，然后死死地盯着Nemanja，思索着自己哪里不如他，四个月的相处比不上一个星期只见面两次，Zlatan非常不愉快地想到也许他们两个就是传说中的一见钟情。最后他只是拍拍Nemanja的胸口说“祝福你们”。  
“哦，对了。”Zlatan急匆匆地跑进他曾经和Mats分享的卧室，从柜子里的角落拿出一个软绵绵的长条状物体，“别忘了你的最爱，怪物触手Beni。”Zlatan看向一脸困惑的Nemanja，“没错，他还给按摩棒起名字，而这个是他爱到可以抱着睡觉的。你喜欢的男人是个变态，不过我猜你就喜欢这一点。”  
Mats接过Beni的时候眼里已经有眼泪在打转，但他还是忍住了，“谢谢你Zlatan。”  
“哦，还有，”Zlatan又一次跑了出去从冰箱里拿出一个精美的包装盒，他把盒子递给Mats，“这是为你定制的。”  
Mats打开盒子，里面整齐地排列着六个包着花色锡纸的鸡蛋状物体，Mats拿起一个，冰凉的触感让他有些瑟缩，他仔细端详着包装纸上的花体字，“献给Mats”。  
“哦，这真是……”如果Mats再说下去恐怕马上就要痛哭流涕了。  
“你可以现在就打开尝尝。”Zlatan催促道。  
Mats小心翼翼的剥开包装纸，一口咬了下去，浓郁的牛奶巧克力外壳内部包裹着咖啡味的细滑的冰淇淋，巧克力、咖啡、冰淇淋，Mats最爱的三种食物。Mats快速地用手擦拭着眼角，“太棒了Zlatan，这是你做得最棒的一款甜品。”

Zlatan的回忆苦涩得令人想要登上珠穆朗玛峰顶大声嚎叫三天三夜，这还不包括他后来看着Nemanja开着他的豪车把Mats拉走的画面，这对狗男男迅速过上了如今这种臭不要脸的美妙日子。  
Zlatan越想越气，今天他一点也不想做任何事了，他提前关了店，狠狠地摔上了店门，把门口“正在营业”的牌子翻到“打烊”那一面，然后四仰八叉地躺倒在收银台后面的长凳上。  
正在他气呼呼的想要起身砸东西的时候，他听到门外有人转动门把手的声音，妈的他只是把门摔上却忘了锁上！他原本想腾地跳起来大吼，但他别别扭扭的姿势压麻了腿，根本无法动弹。他原本以为是某个常客发现门没有锁想进来买东西，但他随即听到那人四处闲逛撕开包装纸咔哧咔哧地嚼起来的声音，他大概嘴不停地吃了十来颗糖果后走近了收银台，Zlatan意识到这是个饥肠辘辘的小偷。他的腿恢复了知觉，他慢慢起身蹲伏在地上，一个瘦长的身影出现在他面前，Zlatan抬起头冲着他粲然一笑，“你好啊，小卷毛，我的巧克力好吃吗？”


End file.
